


Llamadas.

by Lesbae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Late Night Calls, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Missing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbae/pseuds/Lesbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las relaciones a larga distancia pueden ser un poquito difíciles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llamadas.

Se despertó con el irritante sonido de una canción chillona en su celular. Kuroo levantó la cabeza de la almohada y buscó su teléfono por la mesita de luz. Era extraño, porque no era el sonido de la alarma sino de llamada.

Miró la hora antes de atender. Eran ya pasadas las tres de la mañana, y Kenma lo estaba llamando.

Oh, dios.

No se podía escuchar mucho del otro lado de la linea, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

—¿Kenma?—murmuró, acomodándose en su cama. Hacía muchísimo frío, pero la preocupación lo hacía transpirar ligeramente.

Escuchó un leve gemido al otro lado del teléfono, y no dijo nada por unos segundos, imaginándose la peor de las situaciones. Lo peor de todo, no había nada que pudiera hacer si el otro estaba en problemas. Ya hace un año que se había alejado de Tokyo, y se sentían como décadas lejos de su novio.

—Kenma, ¿qué pasa?—repitió, y ésta vez en vez de un leve gemido, escuchó alto y claro, un llanto.

—Kuroo—respondió el rubio, hipeando del llanto—Kuroo.

—Está bien, Kenma, ¿qué pasa? ¿necesitas ayuda? ¿estás en casa? necesitas respirar, inhalar y exhalar, ¿si?

Pudo escuchar al más bajito intentando seguir sus ejercicios de respiración, y calmándose un poco, pero aún no escuchó ninguna explicación, y no podía evitar querer levantarse y tomarse un tren hasta la casa del otro. Ya, en ese instante, en la madrugada, para poder abrazar a su novio y asegurarse de que estuviera sano y salvo.

—Perdón—volvió a hablar Kozume, aún con la voz temblorosa pero más tranquilo—Tetsu. Te extraño, no puedo...uh, no sé qué hacer. Perdón. Te necesito.

—Ya sé, amor, lo sé. También te extraño. Siempre, todos los días, y es un asco, pero sólo falta unos meses y podrás venir conmigo. Podemos vivir juntos, y vamos a poder despertar juntos y dormir juntos y evitar que pases la noche desvelado jugando videojuegos.

Se escuchó una leve risita del otro lado de la linea, y un poco de movimiento mientras Kenma se sonaba la nariz y volvía a acostarse.

—Perdón.

—Está bien—le aseguró Kuroo—me gusta escuchar tu voz. Sólo me encantaría poder abrazarte.

—Lo sé...a mi también.

—Puedo ir éste sábado, ¿eso te parece bien?

—Uh...um...—murmuró el más bajito—ya viniste la otra vez. Puedo intentar ir.

Tetsurou sonrió desde la comodidad de su cama. No era tanto sobre si ya había ido él la otra vez, sino de que Kuroo vivía sólo ahora y podían estar tranquilos todo el día. Incluso si no fueran a hacer nada sexual, el sólo hecho de tirarse en la cama a hacerse mimos ya era más incómodo cuando la madre del otro estaba en la casa.

—Está bien. ¿Estás mejor ahora?

Kenma asintió con la cabeza, pero recordó que su novio no podía escucharlo y murmuró un somnoliento "Mh-hm".

—Ve a dormir, mañana tienes que entrenar.

—Tú también—respondió el rubio, bostezando. El llanto lo había dejado el doble de cansado que antes—Um, ¿Testsu?

—¿Mh?

—Buenas noches, y, uh, gracias.

Kuroo soltó una pequeña risita.

—Te amo—murmuró, con la sonrisa aún pegada a su rostro—buenas noches.

—Yo también...um...te amo. Mucho.

Colgaron el teléfono luego de un rato de despedidas, y a pesar de la preocupación, el llanto, y el cansancio, hace mucho que ninguno de los dos dormía tan bien por la noche. Ya no podían esperar para poder estar con el otro.


End file.
